Fall In Love Like A Comic - Wisata Mendebarkan -
by Katsuragi Shana
Summary: Namikaze Naruto (Mangaka's Love), penulis komik yang baru duduk di bangku SMP itu, telah berhasil mendapatkan pujaan hatinya, cowok super keren bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka berdua akan berwisata bersama ketiga temannya. Apa saja yang mereka lakukan?


**Cast : Female Namikaze or Uzumaki Naruto**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**And Other...**

**Author : Katsuragi Shana**

**Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer Fall in Love Like a Comic : Yagami Chitose**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : Gender Bender and OOC**

**ooOooOoo**

**Catatan : Diambil dari komik Fall in Love Like a Comic karya Yagami Chitose.**

**Alur cerita sama persis! Hanya diubah nama pemainnya!**

**Jika penasaran lebih baik beli komiknya!**

**Di jamin langsung jatuh hati! Contohnya Shana .! Shana juga penggemar komik Yagami-sensei**

**Cepat cari ke toko buku terdekat! Jangan sampai kehabisan!**

**ooOooOoo**

**_Summary :_**

**_Namikaze Naruto (Mangaka's Love), penulis komik yang baru duduk di bangku SMP itu, telah berhasil mendapatkan pujaan hatinya, cowok super keren bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka berdua akan berwisata bersama ketiga temannya. Apa saja yang mereka lakukan?_**

**ooOooOoo**

"Yap, selesai."

Aku Namikaze Naruto, penulis komik remaja (Sebenarnya aku masih SMP lho). Aku menulis komik bernuansa agak "dewasa" yang akan membuat para gadis berebar-debar.

"Seperti biasa, ya."

Deg...

Suara seseorang yang amat ku kenali bahkan lebih... itu mengagetkanku, padahal aku sedang asyik menatap hasil kerja kerasku. Hebat sekali dia, bisa masuk ke kamarku tanpa mengetuk pintu. Tapi, aku juga gak bisa marah sama dia, sih. Hihihi...

Aku menengok kearahnya dan ku dapati dia tengah asik bersandar di bahuku. Hanya dengan seperti ini saja aku sudah blushing. KYAAAAA! Siapapun tolong aku! Dia terlalu tampan.

"Naskahnya sudah jadi, kan? Berarti besok bisa bersenang-senang sepuasnya dong."

"Sa... Sasuke!"

Yup! Cowok keren di hadapanku ini adalah pacarku. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia sangat digandrungi gadis-gadis. Aku dapat merasakan bahwa darahku mendidih, aku yakin mukaku sudah berwarna merah seperti buah tomat kesukaannya.

"Hoo! Disini, ya."

Ah! Itu suara Kiba, Temari, dan Shikamaru atau lebih tepatnya hanya Kiba dan Temari. Sepertinya mereka datang bersama Sasuke. Kalau tebakanku benar, Sasuke meninggalkan mereka karena tak sabar untuk bertemu denganku. Aku kepedean ya... hihihi... Mereka bertiga adalah sahabatku dan juga Sasuke. Kali ini, kami akan berwisata bersama teman-teman.

"Besok kita kumpul jam 9 ya!" Seru Kiba. Dialah pengusul acara wisata ini.

"Ya!" Seruku dan Temari, sedangkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya mengangguk. Dasar duo pemalas!. Upsss... sepertinya salah yang pemalas itu Shikamaru, sedangkan Sasuke itu cool.

"Naskahnya sudah jadi?" Tanya Temari sembari melihat naskah komik yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Ya." Balasku senang, karena aku bisa menyelesaikan naskah itu sebelum wisata kami.

Tiba-tiba saja pandanganku teralih pada Sasuke, mata kami saling bertemu. Sasuke tersenyum padaku, dan dapat kurasakan detak jantungku semakin keras, mukaku pasti merah. Aku yakin itu!

"Ini wisata pertama kita, kan?" Tanyanya sambil terus tersenyum, wajahnya juga semakin mendekat kepada wajahku.

"Iya." Balasku gugup. Asal kalian tau, setelah di ingat-ingat ini wisata pertama kami!

ooOoo

Malam ini aku menyerahkan naskah yang baru ku selesaikan itu kepada editorku, sebut saja Umino Iruka. Aku biasa memanggilnya Iruka-sensei. Seperti biasa dia duduk di atas kursi dengan meminum kopi.

"Makasih untuk naskah terakhirnya. "Cinta Seorang Gadis Kecil" ini disukai banget, lho. Adegan romantisnya terasa sangat nyata. Itu berkat Sasuke, ya?"

Mendengar nama Sasuke, membuatku jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Sensei, besok kami mau berlibur," Ujarku.

"Berdua saja?!" Tanya Iruka-sensei setengah berteriak sambil menampilkan ekspresi kaget.

"Sama teman-teman, kok." Lanjutku dan terlihat jelas ekspresi kelegaan disana(?).

"Kebetulan, nih. Semoga kau dapat ilham untuk serial baru disana." Ujar Iruka-sensei tenang.

"Serial baru?!" Ujarku kaget. Tadi Iruka-sensei yang kaget, sekarang aku. Habis itu siapa lagi?

"Iya! Akhir bulan ini, "notice cut"nya harus sudah jadi! Tetapkan juga tokoh berikutnya!"

Glek...

Yang benar saja...

"Serial berikutnya lebih bagus lagi, ya. Pembaca ingin cerita yang lebih menggairahkan, sih."

Lebih menggairahkan? **Gairah = cerita porno?! **Yang bener?!

"Tapi bukan porno, lho." (Nggak dengar)

Mungkin ini kesempatan yang Tuhan berikan untukku!

"Besok aku akan berduaan dengan Sasuke!" Seruku sambil berlari keluar ruangan.

BURRRR...

Kutebak suara tadi berasal dari kopi yang diminum Iruka-sensei.

"Naruto...!" Teriak Iruka-sensei (nggak dengar. Sudah jauh, sih)

ooOoo

Malam hari, di rumah Naruto.

Sasuke... Sudah setengah tahun kami jadian. Sasuke selalu mendekapku erat dan mengecupku. Tapi, nggak apa, kan? (Pasti tau maksudnya)

"Sudah beli. Sayang, nggak pernah dipakai. Mini banget, sih! Malu banget!" Ujarku sambil menatap bayangan diriku di cermin. Aku sedang mencoba rok mini yang ku beli beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Besok pakai, ah!"

Sasuke suka nggak, ya?

Ha?

"..."

Deg...

Aku... mikir apaan, sih?! Masa mikir...?

Sasuke...- Tangan bertaut.- Bisikan mesra.

**Porno, ih...!**

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku meleleh! Aku akan jadi cantik demi Sasuke! (Mandi dengan banyak sabun.- Pakai kutek.- Pakai pelembab bibir sebelum tidur.)

Malam ini, benakku dipenuhi Sasuke... (Biasanya juga begitu.) Pingin cepat-cepat besok. Kayaknya malam ini gak bisa tidur, nih.

ooOoo

Keesokan harinya, di tempat janjian.

"Pagi." Sapaku pada semuanya.

"Naru-chan semangat sekali, ya. Wow! Roknya lebih pendek, nih." Goda Temari.

"Masa, sih?" Ucapku pura-pura polos. Hihihi...

"Cocok, kok." Ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah di sampingku.

Deg...

"Pakai lipstik, ya." Ucapnya sambil mengelus pipiku.

Eh?! Sasuke! Ternyata memperhatikannya juga...

"Ini warna kesukaanku..."

Cup...

Deg...deg...deg...

Belum-belum sudah begini. Bagaimana pas wisata nanti?

"Sa...Sasuke!" Teriakku malu.

"Dasar Sasuke." Gumam Kiba geleng-geleng.

Perjalanan menuju villa tak begitu ku perhatikan yang ku perhatikan hanya Sasuke seorang. Tidak langsung, sih. Tapi lirik-lirik. Hehehe...

Rasanya seperti mimpi, bisa terus bersama Sasuke. Biasanya saat Sasuke mau pulang aku pasti menarik lengan bajunya supaya dia gak pulang. Tapi hari ini, seharian nggak akan berpisah...

"Aku senang pesiar bareng sama Sasuke." Ucapku kepada Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Semalam, aku nggak bisa tidur. Deg-degan, sih."

"He... Mau lebih deg-degan lagi?"

Eh? Tiba-tiba saja lenganku ditarik.

"Sasuke, mau kemana?" Tanya Kiba.

"Nanti kami kembali, kok" jawab Sasuke sambil terus menarikku keluar.

Dia mau mengajakku kemana? Masa bodo, ah... yang penting sama Sasuke.

"Dah... santai saja, ya." Seru Temari melambaikan tangannya pada kami.

Seperti mimpi! Bisa melewatkan waktu berduaan!

Kami berdua berjalan kearah denah daerah disini.

"Tapi... Tempat ini nggak ada apa-apanya, ya...?" Ujar Sasuke sambil memperhatikan denah itu dengan seksama.

"Nggak apa. Asal bersama Sasuke, aku sudah senang." Ucapku jujur. Aku ingin dia tau perasaanku.

"Begitu, ya... Ah, disana ada kuil." Ucap Sasuke.

Kami berdua berjalan bersama menuju kuil yang di sebutkan Sasuke.

"Besar juga, ya." Ujarku kagum.

Ini pertama kali kami berduaan di tempat asing...

"Mujur nih. Sasuke?" Ucapku senang.

"Sama."

"Semoga dapat ide cerita menarik. Uhuk...uhuk...uhuk..." Doaku, tapi terganggu oleh asap pembakarannya.

"Hmmp..."

Ah... Sasuke tertawa.

Aku jadi deg-degan lebih dari biasanya. Sasuke...

"Sasuke memohon apa?"

"Rahasia."

"Eh?!"

"Waa, ada eba (potongan kayu bertuliskan permohonan)." Seruku menunjuk ke sekumpulan eba.

_Semoga jadi juara karaoke._

_Semoga lulus!_

_Semoga kerjaanku lancar._

"Tulisannya aneh-aneh!" Komentarku dan Sasuke.

"Yang ini apa, ya?" Ucapku mengambil salah satu eba.

**Glek!**

_Wisata hari ini aku akan bermesraan dengan pacarku! –Megumi-_

"Apa tulisannya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Nggak kebaca!" Seruku kaget. Aku langsung mendorong Sasuke menjauh dari tempat eba itu.

Karena senang, aku jadi lupa... Hari ini, aku juga ingin bermesraan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri bagaimana, ya...? Aku senang kalau dia deg-degan juga.

Ting!

O, ya! Kalau dimulai sekarang, nanti jadi lebih mudah, kan?! Aku memang jenius!

Aku pun memanyunkan bibirku sambil memejamkan mataku.

"Ngantuk, ya?" tanya Sasuke polos(?)

"Eh?! Aneh..." Gumamku pelan.

Padahal maksudku "kecup aku". Kalau dalam komik, suasananya pasti sudah jadi romantis sejak tadi!

Deg...

Ng? Komik?! Di komik ada adegan yang bisa memancing "mood'!

"Ah."

Aku memulai rencanaku dengan pura-pura terjatuh dan bersender di dadanya yang bidang.

"Disana ada bangku. Mau istirahat?" Tanya Sasuke polos(?)

Aku pun dibantu Sasuke untuk di atas bangku itu.

Bukan begitu! Kalau begini... bersikap manja habis-habisan saja, deh.

"Sasuke." Ucapku dengan nada yang semenggoda mungkin, dengan posisi merangkak di atas bangku yang ku duduki tadi. Pasti sempurna!

"Celana dalam kakak itu kelihatan." Ucap seorang anak.

Gyaaa! Lupa rokku kan pendek.

"Hari ini Naruto top, deh. Hihi! Selanjutnya, pakai trik apa lagi?" Goda Sasuke

**?!**

"Sudah tahu, ya?" Tanyaku dengan nada bergetar, ingin nangis.

"Iya." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"**Uwaaa! Jahaaat! Kenapa nggak bilang?!**" Omelku.

"Habis menarik, sih. Maaf, deh..."

Cup...

"Kenapa nggak pakai cara biasa saja, sih. Ya. Cukup bilang "Kecup aku."..."

Deg...Deg...

"Kecup aku..."

Cup...

Aku sungguh-sungguh suka Sasuke... Kalau dikecup mesra begini, benakku jadi penuh dengan Sasuke...

Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sasuke... Aku..."

Eh? Kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya?!

"Ah, sudah mulai gelap. Ayo susul yang lain..." Ucapnya berjalan di depanku.

Apa Sasuke nggak menyadari perasaanku...?

ooOoo

Malam hari, di villa.

"Kalian lama, ya. Villa ini hebat, lho. Lengkap." Ujar Temari.

"Gimana tadi siang?" Bisik Temari padaku.

"Ng...ng..."

Harus jawab apa nih?

Ku lirik Sasuke sebentar.

"Sasu, aku menunggumu." Ucap Kiba sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke. Kebiasaan Kiba yang pura-pura manja kepada Sasuke.

"Manja." Tanggap Shikamaru.

ooOoo

Dini hari, di Villa.

"Aih. Sudah jam segini?!" Pekik Temari kaget.

Temari melihat kearah sofa, dan didapatinya Kiba yang tengah tertidur.

"Kiba ketiduran, tuh. Manisnya." Ujar Temari lagi sambil menatap Kiba yang asik tidur.

"Oi! Bangun nanti masuk angin, lho!" Ucap Shikamaru yang ternyata sedang berusaha membangunkan Kiba.

"Aku mandi terus tidur, ah." Ucap Sasuke membuatku kaget.

"Sasuke..."

"Met bobo..." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Dia marah padaku, ya? Aku nggak mau begini...

ooOoo

Di tempat mandi villa.

Dengan ragu aku masuk kedalam kamar mandi hanya mengenakan handuk, padahal saat itu Sasuke sedang mandi.

"Sa...Sasuke..."

Aku bisa melihat dia kaget atas perbuatanku.

"Naruto...?"

"Aku ingin melewatkan waktu bersama Sasuke...! Kalau dengan Sasuke, aku nggak keberatan!"

"Keluarlah..."

Dia berbalik memunggungiku.

"Nggak mau... Aku nggak mau keluar! Aku ingin ber-"

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menyiramku dengan shower yang dia pegang.

"Harus dibilang berapa kali, sih? Kubilang, keluar..."

Walau dia berusaha tidak kasar, tapi itu menyakitkan hatiku.

"Kenapa...? Kukira Sasuke paham perasaanku... Sudahlah!"

Aku berlari keluar dari kamar mandi, menuju kamarku.

Bodoh sekali! Sampai bertindak sejauh ini...!

Saat sampai di kamar sesegera mungkin aku memakai baju. Kedua kakiku, ku tekuk untuk menyembunyikan wajahku ini.

Apa yang kulakukan...?

"Sasuke bodoh... Aku nggak mengerti pikirannya."

Tok...Tok...

Deg...

Klek...

"Aku masuk, ya... Boleh duduk di sini?"

Sasuke menepuk tempat di sebelahku duduk. Aku tak bergeming dari posisiku yang tadi. Karena tak dapat jawaban, Sasuke pun duduk di sebelahku tanpa meminta persetujuanku.

"Sepertinya, kamu sudah salah paham. Bukannya... aku nggak mau melakukannya denganmu. Hanya saja, belum saat ini." Ucap Sasuke berusaha menjelaskan.

Eh?

Sesegera mungkin aku berbalik menghadapnya.

"Kecuali kecupan, aku nggak berniat melakukan apapun terhadap kamu sekarang..."

"Kalau begitu...," Ucapku terpotong karena gemetaran.

"Kapan? Kapan? Setelah aku dewasa?! Setelah aku SMA?! Setelah aku lebih tinggi?! Setelah komikku terjual sejuta copy?!" Tanyaku. Dapat kulihat Sasuke sweatdropped melihat tingkahku.

"Bukan. Kalau kurasa sudah saatnya."

Jawaban Sasuke membuatku terjatuh.

Berarti...

"Sasuke sendirian yang mentukannya? Egois sekali! Aku rasa sekarang-"

"Nggak boleh."

Cup...

Ciuman tiba-tiba Sasuke membuatku hampir pingsan dengan muka merah (Biasanya juga begitu, kok.)

"Hihi... Baru dikecup saja sudah begini...,"

"Bila saatnya tiba, nggak akan seperti ini. Siap-siap saja... Karena aku akan membuatmu lebih menyayangiku..." Lanjut Sasuke

"Sasuke...!"

Rasanya aku mau pingsan! Sepertinya aku mengerti maksud Sasuke. Tapi, aku merasa itu cuma dalih. Namun, aku bisa lega bersama Sasuke. Karena aku tahu Sasuke begitu menyayangiku.

"Selamat tidur." Ucap Sasuke. Dia mengecup keningku, walau sebentar aku bisa merasakan perasaan Sasuke.

ooOoo

Siang hari setelah liburan, di ruangan editorku.

"Hm, serial baru ini menarik. Karakter cowoknya lebih tergali dibanding karya sebelumnya. Kau makin pandai. Terjadi sesuatu, ya?" Puji sekaligus tanya Iruka-sensei.

"Sasuke membuatku makin dewasa." Ucapku sambil tersenyum manis.

Bisa kulihat ekspresi Iruka-sensei, sepertinya ia salah paham. Tapi, biarin aja...

"Permisi!" Ucapku langsung kabur.

Berkat Sasuke, aku jadi sadar. Bila menjalin kasih dengan cowok hebat, apapun akan terasa menggairahkan.

Nah, itu dia Sasuke. Dia sudah menungguku, ya. Senangnya...

"Sudah selesai?"

"..."

Aku hanya diam saja.

"Sasuke. Soal kata-kataku tempo hari... Kalau Sasuke tetap nggak berbuat apa-apa, bisa-bisa aku tertarik sama cowok lain, lho."

Biar Sasuke sedikit resah.

"Nggak mungkin."

"Eeh?! Kok?!"

"Karena nggak ada orang lain yang bisa membuatmu berdebar-debar seperti ini" Ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba memelukku.

Entah sampai kapan aku menanggung debaran ini.

**Wisata mendebarkan / Selesai**

**ooOooOoo**

Minna-san ingat baik-baik ini Fall in Love Like a Comic itu punya Yagami Chitose

Sedangkan

Sasuke dan Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto

Shana disini hanya minjem! Inget minjem!

Satu lagi!

Kalau kalian gak mau review gak apa-apa

Bagi Shana kalian membaca saja sudah cukup, kok.

Ini cerita tambahan karena Cerita Di KHS nya ngaret berat m(_ _)m

Gomennasai...

Oh, ya...

Arigatou minna karena telah mendukung Shana

Maaf kalau bahasa Shana hancur, Shana baru beberapa bulan jadi penulis.


End file.
